


Quack, Quack, Squeak

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bets, Drunken Shenanigans, Duck Sandals, Intern Eren, Levi is done with this shit, M/M, Museum Curator Levi, One Shot, They fucking quack, Writing Prompt, Writing request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Having been promoted to curator Levi Ackerman is enjoying a party in his honor. Things take a turn for the quite unfortunate when the intern he's been seeing agrees to go on a beer run with him after having lost a bet. Duck sandals? How exactly was Eren Jaeger an adult old enough to drink? Levi really didn't remember what he saw in the kid especially as he stomped through the store laughing at his own steps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was doing on this guys. I'm so sorry xD Forgive me for whatever this fucking travesty is. Thanks for the prompt Anon! I hope that this is alright for you.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

_ “This was not how the night was supposed to go. Why is he like this?!”  _ Levi groaned to himself under bated breath. After a rather intense night of celebratory drinks for his new promotion to curator, somehow the night had taken a drastic turn of events. The entire staff of the museum had been invited to the director’s home and this was not excluding their collegiate interns. Among them happened to be the kid he was seeing behind closed doors. No one aside from the two of them knew what was between them so when Eren volunteered through glass covered turquoise eyes to make a beer run Levi decided to join him.

Unfortunately he was not privy to the attire his lover had to slip into before their departure. Fast forward through twenty minutes of hearing droning, increasingly annoying duck quacks through a convenience store where the clerk was pathetically attempting to restrain his laughter and Levi was beginning to grow agitated. Swiping back raven strands of hair from his face as he analyzed the alcohol contents of various alcoholic drinks, Levi was straddling the fence on getting rip roaring drunk if he had to listen to anymore goddamn quacks.

Eren’s fuzzy canary yellow duck sandals were the result of a lost wager with the Egyptology intern, Jean Kirschtein. Of course the two would goad each other into a miniature drinking contest leaving them both buzzed and illogical. Having lost the best to see who could drink the most in five minutes Eren was forced to wear the sandals and Levi was forced to hear it.

_ “I don’t know him. I swear,” _ Levi kept mumbling to himself as Eren fumbled down the aisles of the store. 

Eren’s radiant eyes and mischievous smirk peeked over the shelving as he called out without volume control to Levi “Hey, Levi, did we need to grab some condoms? I think we’re out haha.” Immediately Levi’s blinking rate increased, his skin tone morphed from porcelain to magenta, and the cashier was no longer even attempting to hide his amusement as he howled with laughter. Beyond absolutely mortified Levi grabbed the closest of his selections and stomped around the aisle to drag Eren down by the collar of his faded out Linkin Park t-shirt.

“Would you hush?!” He whispered harshly before noticing the pout beginning to crease Eren’s features. “I don’t remember if you need any or not. We haven’t been able to see each other outside of work for a week, Eren. You’re also well on your way to being drunk so it’s not like you’ll be getting any either.”

Looping his arms around Levi’s hips Eren sighed “Whiskey dick is **not** going to be a problem. C’mon we should celebrate your promotion the  _ best _ way. You can have whatever you want.”

As Eren’s silken voice brushed his skin Levi shuddered before he straightened up and whispered “You wanna know what I want you to do?”

“Of course, I like hearing you say filthy things,” Eren purred as he grinned wolfishly.

Leaning up on his toes he thrust the case of beer into Eren’s chest “I want you stop talking, take off those goddamn sandals, and try to get your head on straight. We’re going to be late getting back to the party if we don’t hurry.” Rolling his eyes Eren giggled and just to irritate him winked towards the cashier as he stomped his way to the counter. Once there he began using any means necessary to make the fuzzy sandals on his feet quack. Levi’s upper lip started to twitch in an almost snarl as the incessant noise began to permeate the air. The atmosphere began to crackle as Levi slowly yet surely stepped up to the counter to remove his ID and his debit card. 

“$19.24,” the cashier replied as he caught the thick waves of irritation rolling off Levi’s skin. 

“Thank you,” Levi replied kindly as he was handed his things and walked out with Eren taking quaking steps alongside him. Once they’d exited the door and began the walk back Levi grabbed Eren’s forearm and brought him into a secluded alleyway. Sitting the case of beer at his feet he reached up to wrap an arm around Eren’s neck as his other took Eren’s hand placing it as his lower back before pressing himself flush to Eren. 

Befuddled by the actions Eren arched a brow “H-Hey….what are you, uh, doing?”

Eyes glimmering in the dimly lit alley Levi whispered by his ear “Having some fun before we get back to the party. What’s the matter, Eren, don’t want to?”

“We-We’re in public, Levi!” Eren squeaked before realizing he’d walked into Levi’s trap.

“Damn right we are,” Levi growled as he pushed Eren to the wall and stepped back “so remember that next time you decide to throw a little tipsy _ tantrum _ in front of a cashier in a convenience store. Now, take off those ridiculous shoes. If I hear another quack on the way back I’m gonna hit something.”

Eren sighed “Whatever, you were the one who wanted to be an ass. I was just kidding and I’m--I’m pretty sure we  _ do _ need more condoms.”

“If you don’t take those goddamn things off right now I swear you won’t ever have the  _ part _ to need one,” he scowled. 

“Part of the bet,” Eren shrugged “and if I negate I owe Jean $50.” Before Eren could utter another excuse about the damn sandals Levi bent down, grabbed a beer from the case, popped the top, and poured it on Eren’s feet. **“LEVI!** What the fuck?!”

Levi smirked “Now they won’t quack. Everyone’s problem is solved.” Rolling his eyes Eren couldn’t help but snicker and wrap his arm around Levi’s lower back as they began walking back to the apartment. Upon their next steps had Levi discovered the new problem with Eren’s choice in footwear; now they squeaked as his feet slipped in the beer drenched material. 

“Ahahaha!!” Eren cackled maniacally as they squeak caused Levi’s right eye to twitch in aggravation. “Hey, hey,.......hey, Levi?”

Turning his head with gritted teeth Levi raised his eyebrows “What?” Eren snickered deviously as he stood in place and began his body from one direction before rapidly switching directions causing his sandals to screech as if  two pieces of styrofoam had been rubbed against one another. Cringing from the sound Levi stopped in place and looked up to Eren  _ “Run.” _ Taking off at a sprint he began to chase after Eren who was laughing the entire way back to the apartment complex. He’d never been more annoyed by his choice in companionship but he couldn’t help to think that Eren wouldn’t be Eren if he didn’t somehow manage to get under his skin and make him laugh simultaneously. If he was honest with himself he never wanted that to change. It made things interesting for him and even if he hated to admit it running after him in those ridiculous squeaky sandals had him laughing himself.

Once Eren stopped at the front door of the apartment he thrust his hands high into the air “I win!! You lose, Levi!”

“No, no,” Levi chuckled as he heard approaching footsteps coming towards the door “I think I  _ won.” _ As the door opened the image of Eren’s shining feet, Levi’s hand on the back of Eren’s neck and his lips over his, and the case of beer at their feet registered to everyone. It didn’t matter anymore who knew a curator was dating his intern. All Levi cared about was the beautiful intern with enchanting eyes, a wild smile, and at times a childish side that reminded him how to have fun.

 


End file.
